Taken By the Tide
by crazyanimefreak15
Summary: COMPLETE! Raven dissappears and all that the Titans find is her bloodied cloak fluttering on a rock in an ocean. Meanwhile, a girl wakes after having died. But is she really herself? Or could it be... T for possible violence later!
1. Floating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, any of the characters associated with the show/comic, or anything else that has to do with it. Did I miss anything?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Floating**

It was weird. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Not the bitter cold that had surrounded and sank into her skin, not the painful burning that had settled inside her body, not the rapid beats of her panicking heart, nothing. Her body felt completely numb. And it was through this numbness that Raven felt a peaceful bliss that she had never known before. It surrounded her with the soothing sensation despite the blinding fear and pain that she had experienced only moment before. So, she remained still, enveloped in the darkness, hoping that the sensation would never leave.

But no sooner had the acceptance of this bliss did Raven feel something move in her chest.

Ba-dump

It pounded against her ribs painfully once before falling silent again. Moments passed and Raven had fallen back into the bliss, believing the end of the pounding. But then it happened again…..and again….. and again, each time had less and less time between each; each pounding becoming stronger; each pounding pushing warmth through her veins.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Her heart started to beat faster and faster until it raced painfully in Raven's chest. Her eyes shot open as she took in a gasping breath.

Ba-dump

Blinding white was the first to greet her vision, followed quickly by the pain that covered her body. There were people all around her, looking down at her with white coats and masts, some with some blood spatter staining the white cloth.

"By God…she's alive!" gasped one of the white men quietly. He then turned and started to give out orders as a woman pushed her way past the people in white, grabbing Raven's hand. "Thank God! Sweet-heart, can you hear me? You're going to be okay! You're going to be okay, now, honey!" The woman sobbed, but with a smile on her lips.

She couldn't speak. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know where she was. And the last thing she saw was some of the people in white leading the woman away before they covered Raven's mouth with a mask and she fell into a numbing sleep once more.

* * *

Robin frowned as he sat on the couch in the main room of Titan's Tower. To his right, Beastboy and Cyborg were battling it out again in a video game. But, it was clear from their lack of shouts, they were waiting for the same sound he was; the whoosh of the door opening. They were all worried.

"I do not understand, where could she be?" Starfire asked the silent group as she stopped her pacing.

"I don't know, Star." Robin replied quietly.

"She said she was leaving to find a quiet place to meditate, remember? She's probably fine." Beastboy stated with a dismissing wave of his hand, trying to brush off the worry that he had for his friend that remained lodged in his chest.

"But that was several hours when the sun was still in the sky. It has long since been replaced by the moon and, yet, friend Raven has still not appeared." Starfire worried as she started her pacing back and forth behind the group on the couch. "I fear that something bad may have befallen her."

"I know, but we haven't gotten any distress signal from her. She might have just lost track of time." Cyborg finally said, shutting down the game that he and Beastboy had been only half-heartedly been playing.

"Besides, we can track her communicator if she doesn't show soon, okay, Starfire?" Robin sighed, wishing that Raven would just walk through the door already.

"But by then I fear we might be too late to assist her if it is needed."

The group fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Within in a few minutes, they were all piled into the T-ship.

"I've tracked her communicator to an area few towns over. To an area that overlooks the sea."

"Dude, no way! What is she doing there!?" Beastboy squeaked, his voice cracking in its usual way when he became overly excited.

"It's quiet over there." Robin stated, frowning in worry as the T-ship rose and took off.

The T-ship managed to get the Titans to the coordination in a half hour. As Cyborg landed the ship in a nearby area, the remained three scanned the cliff side.

The area was isolated by a thick forest. The cliff reached out about 10ft in most areas beyond the forest. In one area close by, there was a portion of the cliff that jetted out into the ocean; a place that would have been perfect for meditating. Only problem was, no sign of Raven.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Cy?" Robin asked, the feeling of worry starting to knot in his stomach.

"Positive." Cyborg responded grimly as he finished landing the craft.

The four remaining Titans leapt out of the ship and headed for the tiny peninsula that reached out into the ocean, following the beeping unit on Cyborg's arm. They stopped dead in the middle.

"This is it. This is where the trail ends." Cyborg stated with a worried frown.

"Maybe she found a cavern beneath us?" Beastboy tried suggesting hopefully.

"Or her communicator is not with her." Robin grimly told them as he knelt down and picked up the partially buried Titan's communicator from the ground. The group fell silent.

"I believe I have more of the bad news." Starfire said softly, having walked away from the group and looked over the edge. The Titans headed over and followed her gaze. They saw it, and the solemn silence came back as they watched Raven's blue cloak flutter in the wind, caught on a rock not too far out in the sea.

It was Beastboy who broke the silence. "Is that blood?"

* * *

Hey, people! On the whole I think this was a good start. And while I am an average writer, I like to think that I'm a better artist. Which is why I'm going to try to post fanart with every chapter. Here's the one for the first chapter:

.com/art/Taken-By-the-Tide-Floating-142649500

The rest will follow.


	2. Discoveries

**Moving Mountains:** Wow! Thank-you! And, don't worry, it'll start becoming clear whether it was attempted suicide or not……..maybe within the next few chapters.

**Somewhere In Time:** It makes me happy to hear you like this story! I hope I can keep it up!

Wow! Two reviews and it haven't even been up for a day. (O_O). That has to be a first for me.

Anywho,

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Discoveries

_A week_

That was how long it had been since the mysterious teen had been last seen.

_Seven days_

That was how long the worry had been in their hearts.

_One-hundred and sixty-eight hours_

That was how long since they had last smiled.

_Ten-thousand and eighty minutes_

That was how long since anyone had been in the tower.

_Six-hundred-thousand and eight-hundred seconds_

That was how long they've been searching the sea and forest of the cliffs.

_**Zero**_

That was how many clues they had found.

"Go home. I'll keep looking. But Jump City still needs its heroes."

After night had fallen on the seventh day, Aqualad had finally convinced them. The remaining four original Titans had called him in after the first day had passed, knowing that he would be of great help with his powers over the sea and all its inhibitors. But even with his help, they had found nothing. All they had was Raven's cloak spattered with blood.

And as the four teens crowded the main room, a heavy silence filled the room. The cloak before them on the table, all eight fixed silently on it. Cyborg was the first to finally speak.

"She could still be alive, there's not enough blood on it for her to be dead."

"But then where could she be? It's been a week and we still haven't even gotten a possible sighting." Robin stated, continuing Cyborg's list of what they had.

"She can fly, right? So there's no way that she just fell in." Beastboy pointed out.

"Which means that she jumped or was attacked." Robin continued the thought, speaking the unspoken fear. Silence followed the statement.

* * *

Bright lights shown through the dark as she opened her eyes, cringing at the harsh light that shone down.

'_Where am I?'_

…was the thought that passed while sitting up slowly and looking around. Eyes landed on a woman in the chair. Her head was down as she was slouched over in the seat, fast asleep. Her deep black hair was waved as it draped down from her scalp to just below her shoulders. While her eyes couldn't be seen, dark circles were clearly visible under her eyes, making it clear that the rest she was getting now was well needed.

Her sight pulled away as curiosity lead the gaze around the small room. It was a simple room, white walls and ceiling with a fake looking marblely tile. The room was sterile and impersonal, making itself clear that it must not have been a bed room. The only thing that really caught her eye was the window on the opposite wall. The curtains were drawn back to reveal the rising sun. Its beautiful golden rays shown through and bathed the room in light.

But her attention was again pulled when she noticed two doors on either side of her. One closed, the other open revealing a rather small bathroom. She slowly swung her legs out of the bed that she was in, trying not to wake the sleeping woman beside her. But the movement brought attention to another thing she hadn't noticed before. The white gown only reached up to her knees and reveled the bandages that lead up from heel to thigh. And the pain that movement brought her torso lead to believe there were more that wrapped around her chest and stomach.

The memory of how it happened didn't come up, so, using the IV stand that lead to a needle in her left hand to help her stand, the teen forced herself to her feet. Legs felt week and reluctant to move, the bandages didn't help the movements either. Being as quiet as possible as to still not disturb the tired woman, she hobbled her way to the bathroom, the stand being the only reason she made it.

At the door, she reached out a hand- noticing that it, too, was bandaged from palm to elbow- and gripped the counter which held the sink. The other released the metal bar of the IV stand and joined its pair aiding the barely standing girl. Not even having a chance to look around at the closet-turned-bathroom, her attention was caught by something else; the mirror above the sink and the stranger staring back at her.

"Who am I?"

* * *

Why was I able to post two chapters in two days? Simple, I had them written before I put up the first chaper. I just had to type them up. And I had a day off work. So don't get used to this. Once everything starts to really get going, it'll take longer for me.


	3. Eva

Sorry for the wait! Of course, it's only the third chapter and I already had writer's block. But, now I have the rest of the story planned (sorta) so it should all be pretty stable updates from here on out.

Another thing, some of you may have noticed, some of you may have not, but for the first chapter I have posted a fanart for the chapter. The link is at the bottom of the first chapter. I hope to work on a picture for every chapter, and will post it at the bottom of its associated chapter. But I need your help! I want your opinion of what scene I should do! Though…some chapters I may have already one picked out. Like the first and second chapter I have one. But this one I do not. Or should I even do one for this chapter?

Anywho…

**Somewhere In Time:** *lets out a sigh of relief* I was afraid nobody would pick up on that. Yes, she has amnesia! But, it is more than that, she's…well, let me see if you can guess what else is different about her after this chapter. And, thank-you! I'm glad you are enjoying it, I hope that you keep enjoying it!

**Moving Mountains:** Thank-you! I have really no idea where that came from, actually. The whole beginning was completely different then what I had originally planned for…oh well, it's definitely a lot better this way. Enjoy this chapter, too, please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters associated with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eva**

Eva. Eva Radek. That was her name. At least, that was what she was told. She couldn't remember her name. She found herself unable to remember anything, actually.

Now Eva found herself sitting on a stranger's bed, in a stranger's room, in a stranger's house. And that stranger was her. It all felt so foreign to her; like it was all wrong. But yet her body felt accustom to this place. As she headed into the room, her body refused to walk over a certain floorboard (which she would later find that it lifted up to reveal her diary) even without her mind knowing why. And as she laid on her back on a black sheet that laid on the bed, her mind wandered, reviewing the only things she could remember about her short, new life.

The hospital had kept her a week longer after she woke. A whole week of just the woman named Anna Radek, the doctors that came in and out of my room at all hours of the day, and the stranger in the mirror. Anna, her mother as she was told, never left for more than a few moments. And even then it was only to pick up some food from the hospital cafeteria. And every time the doctors would come in it was to change her bandages and ask her questions. It was then that Eva assessed the damage done to her body. She had long gashes all up and down her arms, series of scrapes and bruises covering her legs, and a stab wound in her abdomen, just under her breasts, that was enclosed by a sickly looking bruise. She didn't even get to see the reason that they had to keep a bandage around her head.

Eva ran her hand through her long black hair that usually reached down to the arch of her back but now radiated around her like a dark halo. Her mind occupied with incoherent thoughts. Her face, the indigo eyes that looked back at her in the mirror that was framed by black hair, her mother, the house…all of it felt…wrong. Like it all didn't fit with her.

'_No…'_ she thought finally, _'…not like __**it**__ was wrong…like __**I'm**__ the one who is wrong.'_

"_What happened to me?" Eva had asked sometime during the second day of her wakening. With all her various wounds, she had been afraid to ask. But she needed to know._

"_The police are still trying to find that out." Anna said after some silence. She spoke hesitantly, like she wasn't sure if she should be saying anything. Or maybe it was because she didn't want to think about it. "Someone…someone tried to k-kill you…they almost did." She continued, her voice barely more than a whisper. Eva could feel her fear as she took her gaze away from her mother and stared at the blanket in front of her. 'She must really care about me.'_

She pulled her eyes away from the ceiling and looked to the foot of the bed to see a TV that sat on a black trunk. On top of it sat the remote, neatly kept there so as not to be lost among the other items that gathered in the room.

'_They always lost the remote.'_

She frowned and concentrated on the stray thought. Who were _they_? But nothing else surfaced to shed a light on the mysterious thought.

* * *

It was a month after Raven had disappeared, and still there were no more clues. Aqualad hadn't full on out given up on his search, but he no longer spent hours on end searching the sea for a body. He had to tell the Titans straight up, if they hadn't found a body by this time, they probably would never find one. So, at the anniversary of the first month, they held a funeral for their lost black bird on the cliff. All the Titans, even the honorary ones, along with most of the Justice League showed up. Batman didn't show till dark on that day, offering his best advice to the grieving team. To give up the search and only hope that one day, the fates might spread a word on the winds of the truth of that day. They didn't like this thought, but knew he was right. And, as much as they hated it, they had nothing; all they could do was continue living.

While the tower never held the abundance of life it once had, and, after the second month, things started to fall into a routine. There was only one unspoken rule that held the group together; Raven was a taboo topic. But, while they did their best not to remind each other of their thought to be dead teammate, they were reminded daily as they passed her room. Nobody had entered since, nobody had disturbed anything since. Her name still was etched on the door and the silence that always surrounded the door seemed eternal.

On the day that marked the sixty-eighth day, the Titans were going about their business with minimal interaction with each other when the Tower alarm went off. They had an intruder.

"Titains! Go!" Yelled Robin as they moved to meet this intruder, positioned to attack. But, as the door opened to reveal the intruder they found…Bumblebee. They lowered their weapons (and claws and glowing hands).

"Bumblebee, what are you doing!? We could have attacked you right then!" Robin scolded the teen girl in a yellow and black outfit.

"Well, if you would have answered you door, I wouldn't have set off the alarm coming in." She huffed, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh…" Their leader merely said, deflated. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I came here to drag you out of this tower before you drown yourselves with your depression. I'm taking you all out for pizza!" She said, grinning with her last statement.

"Not interested." Robin said simply, turning away.

"Who said you had a choice?" Bumblebee said evenly, clearly making a challenge.

Cyborg sighed, knowing that if someone didn't speak up, it could get ugly and fast. "Robin, one pizza is not going to change our lives."

Now it was Robin's turn to sigh. "Fine, one pizza."

* * *

Eva walked through the crowded sidewalks to the place where she had been told she worked at. After two months, the doctors finally told her she could go back to work. And, she talked to the man that was her boss; he seemed very nice about the whole thing. He was willing to take the time to retrain her and even said that she could take off if she didn't feel well at any time. And, so, on the sixty-eighth day after she had been attacked, she found herself looking up at the building of her work; The Pizza Place.

* * *

A/N

You know the place I'm talking about. It's that building that has the word PIZZA going down the side of it that's, like, in pretty much every episode.

Hmmm……so the Titans and 'Eva' are finally going to meet. Wonder what's going to happen. A warning for the next chapter, there will be some slight BBXEva(Raven) implications. But, I can assure you that it won't be anything serious, and it will be critical to the story.

And, Eva was attacked on the same day as Raven dissappeared? Could it be a coincidence? Or is there something more? Honestly, with me, it really could be a coincidence... ^-^;

Let me know of any mistakes or problems in the story! If something doesn't make sense to you, let me know! I can't get better if I don't know!

**WARNING! IF YOU ARE FINDING IT HARD TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THIS STORY, READ THE FOLLOWING! IF YOU FIND THAT YOU WISH TO CONTINUE TO READ AND TRY TO FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF, THEN DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING! EITHER WAY, YOU WON'T MISS OUT ON ANYTHING, NOR WILL THE STORY BE SPOILED BY READING IT. I JUST REALISE THAT SOMETIMES IT MAY BE HARD TO FOLLOW MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT AND, SINCE I KNOW HOW THIS ENDS, I KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY. YOU DON'T.**

You may have notice I was referring to Raven as Eva in her own point-of-view. That's because, if you haven't guessed yet, Raven's not in her body. She's in Eva's body. As such, to limit the confusion of referring to her as Raven while having everyone else call her Eva, I'm just sticking to calling her Eva, as she believes her name is.


	4. Memories

**Yukihane:** Thank-you for thinking so! I try my best to be different! And, that's the reason I put that there, to clear up anything! The link………*turns to the first chapter* WHAT!? Twice! Twice I tried to fix that! Why won't you work!? T-T Oh well, yes, it goes to my deviant art page where I'm posting scenes from the fanfiction on. I'll repost the link alittle farther down.

**PinkPanther123:** I'm glad you liked it! I hope it keeps getting better and better for you!

**Somewhere In Time:** Puppet….King…..*flips through list of possible bad guys to use for story* AH!! How'd I miss him!? He would have been perfect! But, no, it's not him. Good guess, though.

Thank-you all for reviewing!

Okay, so here's a link to the album containing all the works I have made for this fanfiction. Only thing I must warn you about is that I kinda got over enthusiastic about the final chapters…..so there are a few works that hint at the ending. So, view at your own dare! Oh, and most of the works for the earlier chapters didn't transfer from school to home, so, those aren't loaded. And they won't be till Tuesday night. So, that's just a heads up. Here's the link, just take out the spaces!

. com/gallery /#Taken-by-Tide-Fanfic-scenes

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans……darn.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

Eva looked around at the plain white walls that surrounded her from her spot on a metal chair, at a table that looked more like it belonged in a high school cafeteria rather than the employee's break room in the back of The Pizza Place. The concrete floors in combination with the small metal lockers that lined the wall and the solitude that surrounded her made the room all the more uninviting.

Eva sighed as she fixed her uniform. It was a simple button down white, short sleeved shirt with a short pink skirt that only reached just above her knees. A small apron, which held the uniform's pockets, went over the skirt. She hated the outfit, it was too…..cheery? Or maybe it just made her feel exposed. She couldn't figure it out; all she knew was that she disliked the outfit.

But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Right now she was waiting for her boss, Agapito Guerino. He had said that he would be with her in a moment and to just wait in the break room, which he had to point out. As she headed to the door, Eva grabbed a menu which she now decided to look over while she waited. She had to know the menu before she could work again.

And as her gaze moved over the sheets, Eva's lips curved down into a frown. _'That's odd.' _She thought as Mr. Guerino walked in. Mr. Guerino was a large Italian man who reminded Eva of a mix between a lumber jack and Mario. He had dark black hair and the fair skin, along with a Mario mustache.

"Sorry about that, Eve. Ah! I see you're getting a head start." He commented with a friendly smile as he noticed the menu in her hands. "So, you remember anything?"

"I…I know this whole menu." She responded, finding it odd that she could remember the menu to a pizza place, but not her own name.

"Hmmmm…interesting. Guess that should be a new sign that you've been working here too long; when you get amnesia and still can remember the menu." He laughed a big hearty laugh.

Eva couldn't help but chuckle a bit. This man was hard to be around without feeling cheerful. His joy seemed contagious.

His laugher eventually died down, though. "Alright, since you already seem to know the menu, I guess it would be alright to just let you go ahead out there. I'll have one of the other waitresses watch you." He said, leading her out into the kitchen which linked the break room and the seating area together.

As she walked behind him, they walked past a huge freezer door. The area around it was chilly and made Eva shiver a bit. But that was nothing compared to what she felt when one of the chiefs walked passed her and opened the door. As the bitter cold wrapped around her, it caused goose bumps all up and down her skin. The cold felt like knives gliding over her skin.

Then her head felt like it was splitting in two.

_She was looking up at the darkening sky as the wind whipped past her, causing a blue cloth to envelope her. 'It's a full moon today,' was the only thought that passed through her mind as she fell. Then the cloth that had been wrapped around her suddenly broke free and the wind pulled it away. The world around her turned black as she felt pain in her head and shoulders along with a splash. But the stinging sensation was quickly replaced by the bitter cold liquid that surrounded her; freezing her to her bones within seconds. The pain…the pain that followed was unbearable. Her entire body felt like a thousand needles were being jammed into her skin._

She cried out in pain as she suddenly found herself on her knees in the middle of the kitchen of the Pizza Place.

* * *

Bumblebee found herself in between Beastboy and Starfire in the back of the T-car. Robin sat in the front passenger's seat while Cyborg drove. The whole car lacked the life it usually had. Bumblebee only hoped that this trip would help start to bring back the spark they once had. She sighed as she sat in the silence that the rolling waves of depression that came off of each titan caused.

Soon, though, they made it to the Pizza Place after what seemed like eternity to Bee. But she brightened up when they left the T-car for the outdoor restaurant. They sat down at the colorful tables and Bumblebee waited for the arguments to start…..it never did. She looked between Cyborg and Beastboy who was looked down silently at menus.

"So…meat-lover's pizza or the vegetarian pizza?" She asked, trying to get something out of the titans.

"I'm not really that hungry…we can just get the meat-lover's…I'll just have some pop." Beastboy responded, detached.

The response that would have come next was cut off as the teens looked up at the speaker who spoke.

"What, no fighting today? And I was looking forward to that after such a long time."

* * *

Mr. Guerino was at Eva's side before her mind caught up with her surroundings. "Eva, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She blinked, silent for a moment, her headache now only a faint echo. "Ummmm….yeah….I'm fine. I just was hit with a memory, that's all." She said, evenly, still trying to piece together the unclear memory.

"Really? What about?" He asked, excited for her as he waved the chiefs away, telling them without words that they needed to get back to work.

"Ummmmmm…of this place. Just a few, you know, vague memories of me working here." She responded quickly. She didn't know why she lied, but she didn't want him to know about the memory. "I'm fine, really, and I want to get back to work."

He studied her for a bit but then smiled and helped her up. "Okay, if you're sure." Eva nodded and Mr. Guerino finished leading the rest of the way to the outside eating area.

Once outside, her boss pulled aside one of the other waitresses, this one with short, chin length, fiery red hair, and asked her to just keep an eye out for Eva. The other girl nodded and smiled at Eva. "You might not remember me, but I'm Keila." She said, holding out her hand to Eva. Eva took it with a small smile. Then, suddenly Mr. Guerino put a hand on Eva's shoulder.

"Oh! Look, it's the Teen Titans. They're usually regulars here, but they haven't shown up for awhile. But they would be a good start for you. So, go get them, Eva."

She nodded and took out her notebook and pen before she headed over there. And, as she headed over, she felt her heart start racing, and she didn't know why. They were just sitting there looking at the menu…silently…saying nothing…really not doing anything either…why did she feel like something was wrong?

She walked up and stood behind the green one with the pointy ears just as he said; "I'm not really that hungry…we can just get the meat-lover's…I'll just have some pop."

"What, no fighting today? And I was looking forward to that after such a long time." Eva said, with a smile, inwardly frowning. How did she know they usually fought? She knew they were gone for awhile because that's what her boss had said, but… That would make for a second phrase that just showed up.

She came back after a moment and noticed the Titans all looking up at her, causing her to suddenly feel really out of place. "What….nothing? Come on, meat or vegetarian?" She said, trying to get them all to loosen up. They were tense and she felt like she was a villain they had to stop.

* * *

Beastboy stared up at the waitress. They knew here, they were here all the time, they knew pretty much everyone by name. But, this time felt different for Beastboy, something stirred inside him and he suddenly wanted to hug the girl. He felt himself blush slightly at this unfamiliar sense of sudden joy. I mean, he knew joy. And he felt joy every time he saw his friends, but this was different.

"Vegetarian." The word just spilled out to answer the girl's question before he even thought about it. This sparked Cyborg's retaliation.

"Dude, I thought you said you weren't hungry! You can't change your mind after you already agreed to the all meat experience!" This brought Beastboy's attention back to the half metal man.

"I changed my mind, I am hungry!"

"Then you're just gonna have to enjoy the meaty goodness just like the rest of us." Cyborg responded, in his low, 'I-dare-you-to-argue' voice.

"Dude! I'm a vegetarian!" Beastboy yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

Eva couldn't help but giggle quietly as she watched the exchange. The rest of the team was grinning also. Robin, who was sitting next to Beastboy, lean back slightly so he could get Eva's attention without drawing the attention of Beastboy or Cyborg, "We'll just have the usual."

The girl nodded. "Half meat, quarter cheese, quarter veggie and bring the large mustard?" She asked, and Robin noticed that her lips twitched downwards for a moment before resuming a smile. He was curious as to why she almost frowned.

"You got it." Bumblebee responded when Robin hesitated. Eva nodded and left, heading to the kitchen. Beastboy stopped the argument with Cyborg to watch her walk off, not realizing that he was staring.

"Ooohhhh…looks like BB has a crush." Cyborg grinned, taunting his green buddy.

Before he could respond, Bee cut him off. "I think it's sweet, BB. You know you should invite her to hang out with you guys." She suggest, hoping that maybe this would help him move on.

"Oh, yes, I would be most happy to get to know more about the one that makes friend Beastboy want to court." Starfire chirped cheerfully.

Now Beastboy was turning redder. "Go ahead, Beastboy. Invite her over." Robin said, catching on to what Bumblebee was trying to do. He wanted to help his team cheer up, and he hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite them.

It took a lot of prodding, but, finally Beastboy agreed. So, when he noticed Eva come back out of the kitchen, he rushed over.

"Hey….ummm…..I…..um…..I was kinda…..well…kinda wondering i-if you w-would come to the Tower…..and….um….hang out with us." He asked, nervously.

Eva blinked, not sure how to respond, but she blushed. "Well…..ummm……I work late tonight…..so….how about…..tommorrow afternoon?" She asked, a small smile, tugged at her lips.

Her response caused Beastboy to brighten up. "Sure! Do you need directions? What time? What would you like to do? Do you need a ride? This is gonna be awesome!" He squeaked out quickly.

Eva giggled. "I don't think I need directions. The giant T in the middle of the ocean isn't that hard to find. Ummm……how about 2? I'm up for whatever. And, no, I don't need a ride."

"Sweet! See you at 2 then!" Beastboy cheered before heading back to the table. He was so excited, he didn't even notice the pizza on a table nearby blow up.

A figure was perched atop a nearby building. He had been watching the titans when he noticed the girl Beastboy had talk to. Seeing her, he frowned. "How did you survive?" He muttered under his breath as he zoomed in on the girl with his binoculars. Then, unlike the euphoric caused oblivion that was Beastboy, the figure noticed the pizza get launched into a cheesy mess, and it caused him to grin. He then answered his own question with a purr. "Aahhh…I see now. So that's how…"

* * *

**A/N: AH! HOW COULD I FORGET THE LAST PARAGRAPH!? It's an important one! Gah! I'm so stupid! Forgive me people! Thank-you, **_**Somewhere In Time**_**! If not had been for your comment about the lake vs. ocean thing, I would have never noticed this mistake!**


	5. Truths

**Star Melody:** I just had to have her blow up something, and, thank-you for the luck! I did rather well on the speech. It was just the follow up paper. I had no idea that there was such a thing as making a paper too long, : l And, it's not Red X's car. It's just a random car…which makes it all the funnier when you find out what the owner of the car does for a living. I have it half written, so, that'll be posted soon. As for the cat story, I have it all planned out, but nothing written. I figured I should finish this one up first.

**Somewhere In Time:** DING DING DING!!! You are absolutely correct! Thanks to BB's enhanced animal instincts, yes, he does sense that she's Raven. But, he's still pretty oblivious, though. Oh, and thank-you for the spot on the last actual chapter. If it wasn't for you, I would have never notice that I left out an entire paragraph! Thanks!

**Yukihane:** Not really a date so much as all the Titans all hanging out with Eva. But they do have moments together. And, yes, I had to filter some of the pictures. It's for the same reason that this fic is rated T. From here, there'll be blood.

**Dreamzcometrue:** Thank-you for thinking so! Hope I keeping going with the goodness!

**AmethystAna:** Too bad the rest of the Titans didn't notice. They might have figured all this out sooner. But nooooooooo, only some dark and ominous figure who will show up in every chapter from here on out in some way shape or form notices.

**Tsuki-hime Neko:** It'll calm down soon. In a few days I have my last finals, which I'm not worried about at all, and then all I have to do is work and attempting to find my room which I've let go since school started. And thank-you! I'm trying to make this one the best I've written. But, truth be told, Grammar and spelling are my worse subjects. Thank the Lord for spell check!

**22Sango22**: I like those ideas. Unfortunately, the whole situation with Raven in Eva's body makes it quiet impossible for Raven to be mobile. You'll see in the next few chapters what I mean. But I like those ideas!

Alright, people, I'm back! Thank-you all so much for being so patient and supportive! So, here's a nice longer chapter for you! And, guess what? Things are started to happen in this chapter! *gasp*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor the Joker. But Anna is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truths

He had been anxious since she agreed to come, but when Beastboy tried to explain it to Cyborg, Cyborg only teased him saying he had a crush, but…Beastboy knew what having a crush felt like. He did love Tetra a lot. No, this…this felt like something else entirely. More like the excitement you get when you finally find your favorite action figure when you thought it was gone for good in the mysterious abyss that lost things seem to disappear into in your mess of a room (there's one in the dryer, too. What? You thought your socks just got up and walked away?). No…it was more than that. It was more like when you find your best friend again after many years of no communication. Yeah, that was more like how it felt.

And Beastboy tried to explain this to Robin, too. Hoping the leader would take it more seriously than his tin friend. Well, he did…….sorta. Robin didn't start teasing him by telling him that all doors and lights were to remain open and on because he wasn't ready to be an uncle like Cyborg did. But even the ever-so-serious leader of the Teen Titans brushed it off as a crush.

Starfire was too excited about Eva's arrival that Beastboy wasn't able to really talk to the alien girl, though, he doubted that the girl would actually listen and take him seriously. This was when he was suddenly hit with a wave of sorrow. This would have been something he would have talked to Raven about. The empath knew more about emotions than anyone in the tower…which was amusing since she was always restricting hers. He let out a sigh. "Maybe I'm looking too hard at this whole thing." He muttered to himself before heading to his room. Maybe sleep would help him calm down.

For the past two months, Anna had been more of a presence in Eva's life rather than an active force. Anna would like to say that it was because she didn't want to crowd her daughter as she settled back into her life at a comfortable pace for her. But that wasn't the only reason.

Anna went through the days with a heavy heart, like she was mourning the loss of a daughter.

Ever since Eva woke up after her heart stopped beating for that long moment, there was always something off about her daughter. It was almost like she wasn't her daughter at all. While she tried to convince herself it was just because Eva was still unfamiliar with her surrounding, a part of her knew it was more than that.

Anna's mind continued to replay that night, and the guilt ate her up. She was rejecting her own daughter, and she was the reason that Eva had been attacked.

_Anna said goodbye to her daughter as Eva headed to the cliffs. They were visiting Anna's sister a few towns over and Anna wanted to talk a little while longer with her sister. But she knew Eva was bored, there was nobody around her age in the area. So, she let her go along, promising to catch up in a little while, despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her not to._

_Well, that little bit turned into an hour before Anna noticed the time. She left her sister to tuck in her little children while she ran to catch up to her own daughter at the cliffs. She walked, heading down the few blocks the head into the forest, using the small trail that lead the way to the cliffs. The illuminating beam of a flashlight helped her stay on the path, but she didn't get far before a form caught the rays of light._

_The flashlight hit the ground and rolled away, but the light remained on the mangled and bloody body of her daughter._

Anna closed her eyes and forced back the memory along with the nausea that followed. Anna wasn't in the medical profession. She had never seen that much blood in her whole entire life. But she couldn't let her daughter know. She wouldn't tell her to the extent that she had been attacked. Not as long as she doesn't remember herself….

But she couldn't let it also stop her from being a part of her daughter's life. That's why she made up her mind. A little bit before her daughter was scheduled to get off work, she started to make Eva her favorite meal. It was time for Anna to be a parent again.

It wasn't long after she had finished setting up when Eva walked in. Anna smiled brightly at her. "Hello, Sweetheart! How was work?" That was when she noticed the smile on the teen's face and Anna's smile turned into a grin. "Or should I ask, _**what**_ happened at work?"

Anna had been young when she had Eva. Like…teenage young, so, she could still play the 'girl friend' to the teen. Heaven forbid she was often mistaken as Eva's sister a lot of time.

"I met the teen titans today..." She answered as she sat down to the table, trying to stay calm. "…and they invited me to hang out with them tomorrow afternoon." Anna couldn't help but gasp.

"No way! You know what this means, right?" Anna asked with a grin.

The teen looked at the older woman with a curious look as she took a bit of food. "What?"

"Shopping trip."

* * *

It was 4 before 2 when the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the silent tower, alerting the inhabitants of the visitor that they have been waiting for. Starfire made a dash for the door but Robin stopped her. "Beastboy should get it." He told her, giving said boy a nod towards the door.

Robin was just happy seeing Beastboy take an interest in someone outside the team. He knew that despite the boy's cheerful façade, Raven's presumed death hit him the hardest. Robin knew that Beastboy blamed himself. And Robin felt horrible at the fact that he hadn't even made an attempt at trying to talk to the changeling to think otherwise. Actually, he knew that none of them had tried because, and this is the part Robin hated to admit, they all did partially blame Beastboy. And who wouldn't? After all, it had been because of Beastboy that Raven left that day…

Robin snapped himself out of the thought, scolding himself for it. None of them could have known. And he shouldn't blame Beastboy. Robin could have told her no. He could have gone with her. There were a million better things that a leader should have done that might have saved Raven.

Beastboy opened the door and let Eva in, only able to squeak out a weak greeting of "Hey." Robin looked up to see why everyone was suddenly so quiet. And he figured it out quickly.

Eva stood in the doorway wearing a pair of dark blue jean capris and a deep dark, almost black, long sleeved shirt that reached down to her upper thighs. And, with the gold chain that she also had hung loosely around her hips, the Teen Titans were caught off guard for a moment. She almost looked like…

Eva shifted nervously when the Titans all seemed to stare at her. She could feel a wave of pain blanket the room, though, it only lasted a moment before Beastboy suddenly broke this trace that had seemed to overtake the tower's inhabitants. "Eva! You're here!" Beastboy greeted cheerfully, making a much better attempt at a greeting. Eva couldn't help but smile at the green boy's enthusiasm.

"Welcome to the T-Tower!" Cyborg greeted, snapping out of the trance, also.

"Yes! Welcome, New Friend!" Starfire cheered happily with a small hop while she clapped (Robin had told her that Starfire was not to hug Eva because, while the Titans were used to the bone crushing hugs from the alien princess, their visitor was not and as such could get really hurt)

Robin took a step towards Eva with his calm smile. "Yes, welcome, Eva. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Come on! We have this awesome game system that you just have to see!" Beastboy said as he dragged Eva away.

Within moments, Eva found herself on the top level of the tower staring at a _**HUGE**_ TV that was build into the window of the Titan's main room. And, as Beastboy set up the video game, Eva looked around, curious as to why she felt more at home here than in her own room at home. She pushed the thought away when Beastboy handed her a controller and started up the game. She kept silent about the fact that she really wasn't all that interested in playing video games. But, Eva didn't want to be rude, so she kept her mouth shut and decided just to play. She didn't catch the name of the game as the title screen flew by, but, she quickly realized that it was a robot fighting game.

And, after a quick lesson from Beastboy, they started to battle it out. And, as they did so, they talked. You know…one of those conversations were you talk about everything and, yet, about nothing. She told Beastboy about her mother, Anna, and Beastboy, in turn, told her about his. She had to admit, being raised by the Doom Patrol and then joining the Teen Titans seemed like it would have made for an interesting life; not that she remember the majority of her life to compare it to. And that was something she didn't share with her green host.

Eva and Beastboy went a few rounds, Beastboy winning all those before Eva suddenly seemed to catch on. From there, Eva couldn't be stopped. "I-I've been going easy on you!" He squeaked after his 3rd lose in a row. Eva only grinned smugly. "Sure you have." She teased him, causing an onslaught of more rounds. She had to admit, she was having a lot of fun with this.

After even more losses (Eva lost count after her 21st win), Robin finally jumped in after having finally shown up.

"Can I have a shot?" He asked, plopping down on the couch beside Beastboy. Beastboy happily passed it onto the bird with obvious frustration, causing a quiet giggle from Eva.

And that's how it went for the next hour, the three of them passing the controllers around to verse on another. It was about 5 pm before Starfire floated in. "Robin, Cyborg is done with the Queing of the Barbe." She told Robin, who had just finished winning his battle against Eva. Eva looked up at her.

"Queing of the…barbe?"

"She means barbeque. You came on a great day, Eva. It's our movie night." Robin told the teen.

"Yes, barbeque. Then we volley the ball till the sun disappears!" Starfire continued cheerfully.

"Then, we throw in a movie and enjoy with buckets full of popcorn!" Beastboy finished.

What they didn't add in is the fact that they haven't had a movie night in a long time.

"Come on, y'all! The meat's getting cold!" Cyborg called through the tower's speakers.

"I hope he means tofu, too." Beastboy grumbled as they all stood up. Robin and Starfire headed up together, leaving Eva and Beastboy alone for a moment. He held out his hand to Eva, who hadn't moved from the couch. "Come on." He said with a smile. Eva looked up at him for a moment and something stirred within her. This all seemed so familiar but she couldn't quiet place it. But, she smiled up at the changeling and took his hand. He lead her up to the roof, leaving the room empty as the lights turned off automatically.

* * *

By the time they came back down into the room, it was hours later and the sun had fully set by then.

"Man, Eva, who knew you were so good at volleyball!" Beastboy praised her as he gave her a pat on the back.

"Yeah…I didn't know either." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Now it's time to the movie and the popping of corn!" Starfire cheered as she flew over to the kitchen area and started up the popcorn while Cyborg started up the movie. Tonight was featuring the brand new action/horror movie, Up and Up (A/N I'm not good at naming or giving titles to things. I'm even worse at coming up for names with horror movies. If you have a better idea, tell me about it, please. But, seeing as the movie itself doesn't have much of a place in the story, I'm not too worried.)

It was scary. It was gruesome. And Eva was sure she was going to have nightmares. Unfortunately, about an hour into the movie, nature called. She leaned in towards Beastboy, who was sitting next to her. "Hey, where's the bathroom?" She asked quietly as to not disturb the others too much.

"Oh, down the stairs and head down the hall, take the second left, then a quick right. It's about four doors to your right." He told her and she nodded a thanks and snuck out. She found it easily enough; it was right where he said it would be. Unfortunately, she forgot how to get back. She sighed and started down the hall, hoping that she was heading the right way.

But, after a few minutes and still not finding the stairs, she conclude she was not. Eva was just about to turn around when a door caught her eye. There was nothgint particular about this door, there were more throughout the hall, but, there was something about this room that triggered something in Eva. She didn't know what it was. A sense of familiarity, perhaps; but she was sure it wasn't that. The Titans made it clear that she had never been here before. So, she stood there, staring at the door, but, more particularly, the name on the door.

Raven.

'_Who's Raven?'_ She wondered, her head started to ache.

Eva wasn't sure how long she was standing there when suddenly a voice made her jump.

"It's been two months." Beastboy said suddenly, causing Eva to jump and turn around to face him. But his eyes weren't on her; they were on the door.-No…on the _name_ on the door.

_She found herself on the edge of a cliff, staring down at the roaring waters below. Her cloak was blowing wildly all around her as the fabric pulled, as if trying to break free and fly away on the wind._

She turned to gaze back at the name engraved on the door.

When he failed to continue after a few moments, she spoke.

"Two months since what?"

"Since she disappeared," His voice was quiet, even, so…un-Beastboy-like.

_The wind pushed at her back as if wanted to push her over, or maybe it wanted her to run, to get away from the approaching presense behind her._

"We haven't found anything, yet. We don't even know if she's alive or…" He continued, this time unpersuaded, and he found himself overwhelmed and unable to stop. "I try to keep hoping. I really do, but….but I'm losing that." A drop hits the ground as tears slowly start to run down Beastboy's face and drip off his chin.

_She felt a knot of emotions well up in her chest, something didn't feel right. She followed the stranger's silent movement towards her until he stopped several feet away._

"I feel like I've betrayed her, y'know? It's my fault she even left. I know that; the _whole team_ knows that. I was being…too loud. She asked me to quiet down a few times, but…I wouldn't. I brushed her off and now she's gone!"

_He said something, she knew he did, she heard his voice, it was smooth, playful, and would have been one that someone could trust, except for the under layer of insanity an bloodlust, yes, she could hear his voice clearly, but, she couldn't get the words. They were muffled, too muffled. She was still struggling to understand what he said when her mouth moved, answering the unknown speaker. But the voice wasn't Eva's. It was strange sounding, emotionless, hoarsy, completely alien, but, yet, completely right._

Now he was really crying, his speech now blurred by his emotions, but, Eva could still understand him. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault and I can't even tell you what happened to her! I can't tell you if she was killed."

_Again, she couldn't understand what had said. She didn't even try to as she felt her body turn and face the figure. All she saw was a flash._

"I can't even tell you if she even hit the water! Maybe she even had someone around who was there, trying to help her! Maybe…" The rest of what he was going to say was choked back as he let out a sob that shook his body.

_She heard a girl scream in the distance as she found herself looking up at the sky as it rushed away from her. Her cloak enveloping her numb body once more before breaking free and gaining the freedom it had attempted to gain on the cliff; leaving its owner alone as she fell into the ocean below._

Eve didn't know why, or even care why, she suddenly wrapped her arms around the sobbing hero, but she just let him sob, trying to comfort him as her visions disappeared and her head stopped hurting.

"Just let it out, just let it out." She whispered soothingly to him.

"I just want her back…I just…she probably mad at me. She probably hates me." He continued and Eva could tell that he had been holding that in for awhile. Before she could think anything through, a phrase suddenly slipped out.

"She doesn't hate you. And she doesn't blame you."

Those were words were simple, but, somehow they made Beastboy feel like he had a weight lifted off his shoulder.

* * *

Eva made her way into her house at about 9 that night. She found her mother on the couch, her eyes closed and the TV on. Eva smiled as she walked over and turned off the TV and put a blanket over her mother. After giving her a kiss on the forehead Eva headed upstairs. She never noticed rag that was soaked with chloroform on the table beside the TV nor did she notice the wave of malicious joy coming from the dark figure hidden in the shadows in the corner behind the door; the blade in his hand shimmering in the moonlight as his lips formed a grin that would match the Joker's in both insanity and blood lust.

* * *

A/N I know I just skimmed through the whole hanging out thing between the Titans and Eva. That's because it's not that important. I just needed the few moments between her and Beastboy. I also just needed her out of the house.

Oh, and, don't worry about that last moment with BB and Eva. There's more. But what was said afterwards will be reveled later.....

Expect the next chapter within a few weeks!


	6. Koray

**Somewhere In Time:** Nope, not Slade. You're right, not his style. Good news is, you find out this chapter! And, don't worry, I won't give up on this story! Life….has just been a bitch lately. Boy problems. All I need to say right? But, everything should go smoother and I should have the last two chapters typed and posted before January is up.

**Yukihane:** All the answers to your questions will be answered next chapter….well…okay…not next chapter, the chapter after that. And it makes me happy to hear that you are so excited! I just hope I can keep pleasing!

**Rosalind2013:** What are you confused about? Or am I the one that's confused? Either way, I hope that this chapter is up to par with the others!

**Tsuki-hime Neko:** Thank-you! ^///^ I do try hard to make it interesting.

**22Sango22:** Anna is Eva's mother. Sorry, she hasn't made much of an appearance…wait…did I even name her before? O.o

**Guardyangel: **Yay! Someone on the same brainwave as me! One of your theories is correct. ; D

Wow! I'm so touched! You guys really seem to love this story! I hope I can keep delivering!

**WARNING! AS YOU WILL NOTICE THIS STORY IS RATED T. NOW YOU ALL MAYBE WONDERING WHY SINCE NOBODY EVEN SO MUCH AS SWORE IN THIS STORY SO FAR, WELL, THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON! AS FOR WHAT I AM TRYING TO WARN YOU ABOUT, DON'T READ THIS WHILE EATING…OR POSSIBLEY IN THE DARK…OR POSSIBLY BEFORE GOING TO BED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…darn.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Koray**

"_She doesn't hate you. And she doesn't blame you."_

_Those were words were simple, but, somehow they made Beastboy feel like he had a weight lifted off his shoulder._

_"How do you know that?" He asked, his voice betraying the relief that he felt hearing her say that. He said more to silence the tiny voice trying to push the guilt back. "Did you know her or something?"_

_"I…don't know…" Eva said as she felt a swirl of emotions well up in her chest; the flashes that she had brought up too many emotions that she didn't understand. Eva let Beastboy go, pulling away, but, unnoticed by the two, when she lifted her hand, a black handprint was left. It slowly disappeared into Beastboy._

* * *

Beastboy tossed and turned in his bed, sleep eluding him for most of the night. But, sometime around midnight, he finally fell into a dream-like state.

_He felt calm, an unnatural calm that Beastboy had never known himself. But, he saw it all the time in a certain someone and as the wind pushed at his back, causing a deep blue cloak to envelope him, he knew who he was dreaming of. No…more like seeing something through her eyes._

_But he didn't really have time to contemplate this as he sensed someone approach behind him. It was in a different way then what Beastboy was used to. It was more like he could feel a fuzzy chill from somewhere behind him rather than the use of scent and body heat that Beastboy was used to using to find someone._

"_Out here all alone, my sweet dark bird?" The man asked, his calm, icy voice cause the hairs on the back of Beastboy's neck to stand on end._

"_Who are you?" Beastboy asked, on edge and wanting to turn, but his body wouldn't let him. He also noticed that it was not his voice that came out. It was a voice he knew and missed fiercely. Raven's._

_Everything became fuzzy again and he found himself with one foot groundless and starting to fall backward. His eyes traveled from a man masked in shadows holding a blade dripping with blood to movement in trees._

_Who he saw was quiet clear. Her long black hair and deep blue eyes were unique in Beastboy's mind. It was Eva._

Beastboy gasped, sitting up quickly in his bed as his sheets stuck to his sweaty skin. He panted, trying to calm himself from the nightmare as he tried to understand what he had seen.

His mind ended up on what Eva had said before she left the tower.

_Beastboy looked up at her, gently grabbing her hand. He didn't know why, his body did it on his own. All he did know was that something deep within his subconscious didn't want to let her leave his side. "How can you not know?"_

_She hesitated, that was clear in her deep blue eyes. "I…can't remember anything before two months ago." _

_"What!? What happened?"_

_"I don't know. I was attacked…but that's as much as they could figure out."_

His sheets laid abandoned on his bed as Beastboy headed down the hall. There were some things that he needed to find out.

* * *

It was still dark when Eva opened her eyes. The clock that sat on the table beside her bed read 1am. And, as she lay there, she wondered what woke her up. It was about that moment when she realized the lamp on the other side of her room was on that she also noticed the wave of malicious joy that filled the air in a sickly joyous feeling. Like the joy that is felt when torturing cute animals. So, to say that Eva felt sick at the feeling was an understatement. She quickly pushed herself up and turned towards the lit lamp.

There sat a man, grinning like he had a secret and gathered joy out of watching you figure it out. His brilliant golden eyes were what drew Eva's gaze first. They shone so brightly in the room the seemed almost to glow, but these same eyes also filled her with fear. What made them glow so brightly also shown with the deep level of insanity this man had fallen into that would have rivaled the Joker's. Then she noticed the blood that was on his cheek, dripping slowly down, drawing Eva's eyes to the white, blood stain tunic he wore. He had one leg bent and had a hand on the foot, the other was on the ground, but both legs were covered by a tattered dark pair of jeans with tears through the knees. Both were also stained with blood.

But what really caught her eyes was the large blade that was in his hands. The wooden handle was so stained with blood it was now a permanent red. The blade resembled that of a machete, but the end curled up to a point and in about the middle, it spiked out. These spikes would tear painfully through flesh rather then cut it nicely. The shine it reflected from the lamp only served to contrast the dark crimson liquid that dripped off the surface of the metal blade.

"Good evening." He greeted, sounding pleasant with a voice so calm, it actually made him seem even madder. "Do you remember me?"

Fear welled up inside Eva as she tried to shake her head no, but, then:

_She was looking over the cliff again. She followed the stranger's silent movement towards her until he stopped several feet away._

"_Out here all alone, are you, my sweet dark bird?" The newcomer's voice was calm, but filled with dangerous excitement. Her head started to feel foggy as his rush of uncontrolled emotions settled around her, cloaking her in what felt like a suffocating fog._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Koray."_

_She turned, now on guard. Koray…Koray meant death in one of Earth's many languages, she couldn't remember which one__**.**__ She lifted up her hands, ready to defend instantly at the sight of the blade in his hands. Eva wanted to run, but, the body she stood in stayed put, not seemingly disturbed too much by this. She wondered absently if she was seeing Beastboy's missing teammate, Raven's last moments. Koray did call her a dark bird._

"_Azarath metrion zintho-" She started to chant, feeling a swell of power in her chest. But, before she could finish the chant, his blade tore through her side, sending her stumbling backward a step. He was quicker then she expected._

_Her eyes landed on his golden ones._

_Left foot back_

_Her blood pushed passed her hand trying to hold it in._

_Right foot back_

_She noticed movement by the trees_

_Left foot back_

_She saw a girl with long black hair_

_Right foot back_

_The ground was gone._

_Her vision turned now on the sky as she fell._

The lamp exploded, dragging Eva from the vision. The room is thrown into total darkness, but she didn't notice any of this as she made a dash to the door, tumbling out of bed.

Koray was just as quick and he managed to grab the end of her purple nightgown, tearing it up to her thigh. But he wasn't able to stop her as she ran out of the room; the only thing on her mind was getting away from him. She dashed quickly down the hall, faintly noticing the shower of glass from the frames on the wall and from the lights above that followed in her wake. She prayed that her mother was still asleep on the couch.

Eva only dared to look behind her when she was running down the stairs that lead from the second level to the kitchen on the main level, but she soon realized that was a bad decision. The moment her foot touched the tiled floor of the kitchen, and she tried turning to run into the living room that connected to it, her foot slipped out from underneath her, sending her falling hard on her side onto the hard tile. She slowly propped herself up onto her elbow before she noticed that she was lying in a warm liquid. When she looked, all she saw was red. Her elbow was in a pool of blood, streak marks cascading from there from where her foot slipped in it. Her body went numb as her eyes followed the stream leading to the pool, following it back to the source.

Eva wished she hadn't. Before her was could barely be considered as a human remain plastered across the entire far side of the kitchen. What blood was not splattered across the pale walls and cabinets was dripping and streaming down to the pool underneath Eva. This man had literally sliced this person to unrecognizable pieces and scattered them throughout the kitchen. It was a sight that would make anyone sick to their stomach. Eva knew, though, that she was looking at the fate of her mother, Anna. Her eyes widened in fear, now fully understanding what the man was planning on doing to her. Koray only grinned as the overhead light in the kitchen shattered into thousands of pieces, cloaking the remaining house in utter darkness before he started to descend the stairs.

A bloodcurdling scream emitted from the house.

* * *

**A/N: So, for the sake of ratings, I toned it down a bit so not to force the rating to M. Please let me know if I didn't succeed. The beginning was mostly just dreams and flashbacks and such. But, it had to be done. This will pave the way for the next chapter which will be tying up some loose ends and start to draw this story to a close.**

**Oh! And I don't know if any of you got a notice saying this chapter was up before, but, if you did, it was up but then afterwards I realized I meant to edit a part so I took it down.**


	7. Pieces

Beastboy moved silently down the halls, trying to be as quick as possible without waking the others. He knew they wouldn't approve of what he was about to do. After all, hacking into someone's medical records was a federal crime. And, while Robin would do things like this without police permission, he would never do it without a concrete reason…and a dream that Beastboy had from the perspective of Raven would not be considered evidence in Robin's book. No, he would have to find the proof before telling the others.

He entered the main room within a minute of exiting his room. Then, he did something that he never before remembered doing; he headed over to the main computer and hopped into the chair. He felt confident as he started up the computer……which quickly disappeared as the word 'PASSWORD' flashed across the screen. He panicked; he didn't remember ever having been told of a password! Beastboy took a deep breath to calm himself before doing yet another action he didn't perform often; thinking a situation through.

It was either Cyborg or Robin that set up the system. So he began trying to type in things he figured they would use as passwords. Things like 'Chip', 'Teen Titans', and even 'Batman.' As he continued typing away, unbeknownst to him, a silent alarm tripped in Cyborg's room, activating him from his sleep mode.

Cyborg silently entered the main room, cannon ready as he snuck up on the dark figure on the chair typing rapidly at the main computer.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but I want you to slowly step o-" He told the figure in a quiet warning before he was interrupted.

"Dude! Cy, it's me!" squeaked Beastboy as he poked up from behind the chair's back.

Cyborg nearly shot his buddy out of surprise. He quickly changed his arm back to normal. "I would wonder if this was a dream, but I don't have dreams. What are you doing?" He asked the green teen.

Beastboy hesitated, Cyborg might understand. Not that it mattered. It was clear that he wasn't going to be able to do this alone. After all, he couldn't even gain access to the systems.

"I…I think that Eva might have seen what happened to Raven."

Cyborg didn't laugh. He didn't smile, he didn't do anything other than stand there, towering above the other teen as shadows covered him, giving him a stoney look about him. Beastboy wasn't sure how the half metal man was going to react.

He was trying not to get his hopes up, he was also trying to hold the well of emotions that her name caused him. Cyborg had vowed to protect her, and he failed. He had lost another person he thought of as family. And now, as he turned his gaze on the tiny teen, he wondered if he was losing another in a different way. Beastboy had been drifting from them ever since that day, and Cyborg knew that Beastboy held onto the mystery that Raven had left behind when she vanished in much the same way that Robin did when Slade was killed by Terra. Now he was wondering whether he had finally cracked under the stress.

"Why do you think that?" His voice was an icy calm, he hoped that he was wrong, he hoped that Beastboy had really stumbled onto something.

Beastboy told him. Beastboy told him everything about his dream. It was hard, though, the visions hadn't been clear, but Beastboy had gotten the basic point. But it all served to trouble Cyborg even more. Now he was dreaming about what happened.

"If it was true, why do you think she wouldn't have said something?" He pointed out, trying to keep from jumping to too far of conclusions.

"She told me that she couldn't remember anything from before two months ago. That would have been about the time Raven…vanished." The last word was barely above a whisper.

Now that caught Cyborg's attention. "…that would fit if it was true…the shock of a brutal attack might cause partial memory lose, but usually of the moment. That wouldn't explain a total loss of memory."

Beastboy dropped his gaze; the spark of hope didn't die in his eyes. "I don't know…I just have this feeling, ya' know? Something about Eva…draws me, I guess, to her. And then this dream…there's something going on, Cy. There's something about Eva that connects her to Raven. I just know it…" He told his best friend quietly. But his voice was strong, mirroring his determination to find out the truthfulness of his feelings.

Cyborg sighed, but gave Beastboy a small smile. "Okay, I'm guessing you're trying to find her medical records?" Cyborg asked as he sat down on the chair at the same time Beastboy hoped out to stand beside it. Together, they hacked the medical records.

It was about 5 am when Robin climbed out of bed and entered the main room. He was shocked to find the two other male titans up and at the computer. He was usually the only person up at this hour. Before he could announce his presence, Cyborg spoke. "Robin, you need to see this." He didn't turn to look at him, and his voice was quiet. Whatever it was, it was serious.

Starfire woke to a cry of "DANMIT!" followed by a loud noise. She knew that someone had punched something hard. That sound was unmistakable. As was the conclusion that it was Robin. She quickly leapt from bed and dashed to the main room. "What is the matter, Robin?" She asked, concerned filling her voice. She was even more concern when she noticed that what was left of the team was already assembled in the room before her. Before her she saw a medical record dated the same night that Raven had vanished…an ambulance had picked someone up in the same place, even, just minutes before the Titans had arrived to that spot. Beside it was a police report of the attack that had occurred there. The victim was Eva. Linked to it was 46 others. One was one made up for Raven. The status of the victim on the top of that one was presumed homicide. But that wasn't all. The remaining 45 were all brutal murders. And 24 of them were all of teens with unique abilities. The rest were people, and this was quoted from the reports, _'who had been in the murder's way.' _

Starfire felt sick as she scanned the reports that flashed onto the screen slowly. Each one was clearly censored. And each one had the same group looking into it; The Justice League.

"They knew. They had known what had happened just days afterwards. But they said nothing…" Robin stated, his voice quivering with a mixture of emotions. Disgust, hurt, sorrow, and anger were the clearest among them.

"We need to talk to Eva." Robin finally said after minutes of silence. "We'll leave at 7 this morning, so get ready." He finished as he left the room. Everyone else silently obeyed. It was the longest two hours of their lives. Cyborg left to shine up his metal parts, moving as slowly as he could muster in order to stretch out the time. He was nice and shiny by the end of that long stretch of time.

Robin left to the training area, debating whether or not he should train with the remaining three titans. But he scratched that idea fast. He just wanted to be alone to sort things out. After they talk to Eva, Robin would call up Batman to see why they would hide something this important from him. But, he just couldn't right now. No, it was not the time. He knew that Bruce would still be up. And, with something like this, Robin didn't care if he was waking him. He didn't want to talk to Bruce without having something to contribute, a selfish reason, he knew, but he just didn't want Bruce to have a reason to say that Robin and his team wouldn't be able to handle a case like this.

Starfire floated off to her room to dress. Taking a shower first, attempting to take a long time, but finding that, due to her unease, she was unable to stretch it longer then fifteen minutes. After that she entered her closet to dress before she changed her mind and changed clothes. This continued, and, although she had only a very limited selection of outfits, each one seemed a bit off, just a bit different to her. So, she continued to change and re-change before finally settling on the right skirt and top that was pretty much identical to every other shirt and skirt she rejected. Now that she no longer had anything else to try on, she moved to continue with the daily routine of mornings.

Beastboy headed to his room and dress. He fooled around with his clothes a little bit, not knowing what he could do for the whole two hours. After he finally ran out of things he could do to his uniform, he headed out of his room. He let his mind wander, his thoughts replaying the dream. His eyes closed for an instant.

_His gaze dropped down to looked at the ashen hand covered in blood that flowed freely through the wound that extended through and through his body, just below his ribs. His vision danced as his gaze lifted to meet ecstatic golden eyes and, then, petrified blue…_

He gasped as his eyes opened again. The dream seemed to have been trying to push more details at him. This one made him sick with sorrow. Even he knew that there was little chance that even a half-demon could survive a wound like that. He choked back a cry as his gaze lifted to see where his feet had taken him.

RAVEN. The words greeted him with an ominous feel. Beastboy no longer tried to stop the tears as he traced the words in the cold steel. The door opened automatically at his touch, opening quickly as if it was tired of not being used, to revel its dust room behind it. Raven had been the last in the room.

The light layer of dust that covered the room and window seemed to glimmer in the golden-orange light that filtered into the room from the rising sun, casting a dream-like glow to the entire room. Beastboy couldn't stop his feet as they moved forward and into the room.

It was 7:15 when they stopped the T-car in front of Eva's house, which was isolated from the rest of the block with yellow tape and people in blue uniforms were all over the place, searching through the grass on the lawn and walking in and out of the house. The teens quickly dashed from the car to the officer that stood just at the entrance to the enclosed crime scene. They knew this man was the chief. He turned at the sound of footsteps, but frowned when he saw who the source was. He cursed under his breath.

"Who called the Titans!?" He cried, scanning his men who all looked just as surprised as he was.

"What is going on!?" Robin demanded as he approached the Chief.

"Justice League doesn't want you all to get involved, so, I'm told not to tell." He told the Teen Titans. "And, I don't know who called you, but, you can just go back home."

"We never received a call, we're here to talk to Eva! Where is she?" Robin continued, losing patience fast.

The chief was silent and that was when two men exited the home, wheeling out a body bag on the gurney. The team paled and Cyborg step forward, stopping the two member of coroner's office without a word. Ignoring their protest, and before the Chief could stop him, Cyborg lifted the lid of the bag so he could see within. But, the others couldn't.

Cyborg fought back the bile that tried to make its way out as he dropped the flap again. "I thought there were suppose to be police watching the house to protect her!" He cried out, disgusted.

"We're still trying to find their parts." The Chief responded solemnly. "But, that's not Eva."

It was then that Robin's communicator went off. The noise it emitted seemed inappropriate for the moment, making Robin all the more unwilling to answer. But, when the caller persisted, Robin finally answered. He didn't even say anything, nor did he need to as Aqualad said the three words they had been waiting the past two months for.

"I found her."

The words were heard by the others. Starfire, Beastboy, Cybrog, and even the Chief all went silent as the yellow device slipped from Robin's hand and fell to the ground. It hit the grass with a small thud as the even more unexpected words poured out.

"I think she is still alive."

* * *

**A/N: So, another chapter that served only as development. But, it didn't fit in with the next chapter so I had to separate it. Which is also why it's so short. Anywho, by Monday I will have the next chapter up.**

Sorry about the wait, guys! Parents grounded me from the internet. Yeah, I know, stuipd, right? Well, not as stupid as the time they grounded me from the library for 3 months....*rolls eyes* Anyways, I decided to post this without the responses so you all didn't have to wait any longer. The next chapter just needs a few more edits and should be posted by Monday. In that chapter I will respond to all your reviews. Until then, again, I am sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 7: Pieces


	8. Found

**I'm such a horrible person! I'm so sorry guys! I'm going to try my hardest to post the last chapter soon!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Found

6 am and Speedy was lounging on the couch, irritated. "What kinda loser tries to take over the city at 3 am on a Saturday!?" he growled, peeved that he had been woken and now couldn't fall back to sleep. Aqualad, who was rummaging through the fridge across the room, shrugged without a word. He was the only other being in the room. Bumblebee was off with Mas y Minos in the infirmary to take care of some of the wounds the speedy twins had suffered during the battle.

Aqualad finally settled on a banana and headed over to the computer. "Dude, don't tell me you're still hung up on Raven."

"They're counting on me to find her."

"Just let it go. They're moving on, and so should you."

Aqualad didn't respond to that at first. His eyes watched at the computer searched for anything new. He watched the maps and charts that he had been looking at for the past few months flashed on the screen and he let out a sigh. Speedy was right, and Aqualad knew that. Robin had called everyday for the first few weeks. Now….well, he hadn't called for the past week. He knew all of the remaining original Titans had looked over these same maps and charts and have come up with the same thing Aqualad did; nothing. The searches stopped as Aqualad shut it down, a feeling of guilt welled in his chest. He hesitated greatly before closing the last window. It was one of Raven's file. The window had been centered on her photo. Raven's stunning purple eyes seemed to watch him and her gaze seemed to follow him even after the widow was closed.

"Maybe you're right." He finally responded to Speedy.

"Of course I'm right." Speedy responded as he picked up the newspaper and started to thumb through it. He was soon interrupted when he was suddenly drenched in water. Now he was pissed. Speedy glared over the side to the pool below and saw a school of sharks below. "Hey, fish-boy! You have company!" He called to Aqualad as he stood, and left to change, surrounded by an aura of irritation so thick, even Bumblebee and the twins could feel it in the infirmary two levels above.

When he returned, Aqualad was gone.

* * *

Eva felt the cool wind wrap around her and could smell the salty air long before she forced her eyes open. She was on her knees on a cliff. Her hair stuck to the blood that was near dry on her right cheek and her nightgown was stiff and slightly stuck to her entire right frame. But the left side was caught by the wind. The tear revealed her leg as the back half of the gown was taken up by the wind. Her eyes were on the rising sun. "How did I get here?"

She closed her eyes again as she thought back to what had happened.

_Eva let out a scream the came from every cell in her body; fear torn from every element that made up her living body ripped through her lungs and came out in a scream. She wasn't pulled from the petrified state until she heard the stairs creak behind her._

_Eva didn't even need to look to know it was him. In a scrambling movement she started to move, pushing to her feet as she stumbled towards the nearest exit, the back door that was in the dining room just beyond the kitchen. The footsteps continued to descend as she reached the door._

_She was panting as she quickly wrapped her shaking hands around the cold doorknob and tried to open it. But, the moment she tried to pull, it fell away from the door. He had fixed it so she couldn't get out. She heard the thump of his boots as he placed his first foot down on the tile._

'_I'm going to die!' The thought cried in her mind as she backed away from the door, her body quaking. But, with that thought, her body went suddenly cold and numb as the hoarse voice that she knew from her visions called out in her mind,_

'_I don't want to die!'_

_Eva suddenly turned, dashing for the pantry that was in the tiny hallway that connected the kitchen and dining room. She quickly entered and shut the door, pressing her back against the shelves along the back wall before sliding down to land on her bottom on the floor, her knees staying together as her feet came to rest on either side of her. She was an idiot. She was stuck now. She should have headed for the living room where the front door was. Even if she couldn't open the door, there was a window there that she could easily and quickly climb out of._

_But, now, as she heard his boot steps sounding on the tile and coming ever so closer to the corner that turned into the hallway, she knew she was stuck. Eva's heart pounded louder in her chest with every step that seemed to echo in her mind. She followed the sound with her mind, mapping out where he was as time seemed to crawl too slowly, but, yet, at the same time, too fast._

_Then, she heard the steps stop in front of the door, and her heart stopped. She closed her eyes and fell forward, as the door was flung open with a resounding crash._

Next thing Eva knew, she felt the cool winds around her. No…there was a sensation before that. She felt something wrap around her, something she couldn't place. It seemed to feel ridged like rubber, but, felt softer, like wool. But, yet, at the same time it was cold. And, it seemed to mold around her, fusing together as it pulled at her entire being, moving her without seeming to move her.

But now she was here, on a cliff that she had only known from visions, watching the sunrise slowly as it casted a golden light across the land. It seemed inappropriately calm for the trauma that Eva had just been dragged through.

* * *

Aqualad found himself floating in front of a familiar Cliffside. The sharks had led him here; something wasn't right, the sharks had told him, there was the smell of blood but no blood. _"It has been growing stronger for the past month. Now, it's starting to drive the younger into a frenzy." _The oldest, the alpha, one could say, told Aqualad telepathically. But he didn't respond. Aqualad had ceased to pay attention to his surroundings, his mind only focused on the cliffs.

The waters were clearer that morning, and, the golden rays that were emitted by the sun pushed through the waters and hit the rocks, causing the colorful rocks to seemingly glow in what seemed to be an ominous way.

The teen floated there for what seemed like eternity before his eyes caught something.

About midway up, something glistened, flashing the light, though, it wasn't the light that was moving. He waited to see it again, his heart pausing as his whole being waited for the conformation that he was not seeing things. That it was not just a trick of the light or a play of his imagination. The sharks had left him by this time, taking his silence as a sign that the teen was already hard at work.

Minutes ticked by and his hope slowly started to disappear again. Then, something flashed again, this time, Aqualad had caught more. It looked like a sphere; a dark sphere that seemed to disappear against the rocks.

He didn't take the time to figure it out, the moment he saw it, Aqualad took off, jetting towards it as fast as he could. Within moments, he was hovering in front of the spot, and, he couldn't believed what he was seeing.

It was a dark, navy blue, almost black, barrier that was pressed against the rocks in a loose, oval shape. It blended in with the shadows of the rocks, that, it would have been impossible to see if not for the, what Aqualad could only describe as, the surge of power that pulsed through it, as if the source was weakening. But, that wasn't what he was focused on. He didn't even notice the crimson stain that seemed to slip through the barrier right before the barrier strengthened itself.

The male teen couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight as his hand slowly reached for the communicator at his waist. He didn't have to wait long for the response from Robin.

"I found her." Aqualad spoke into the communicator absently. And, as the barrier pulsed one more time, the teen felt confident in adding the next statement. "I think she is alive."

Robin didn't respond he didn't need to; Aqualad knew they were all probably piling into the T-ship and on their way already. He put a hand on the barrier that contained Raven.

"I'm sorry. Just hold on, they're on their way." He told the motionless form of his friend. Aqualad then lifted his gaze to watch for the ship when he noticed a figure on the edge……no…he noticed two.

* * *

The minutes trickled by and soon Eva found herself having watched the entire sun rise. She wondered how long she had been there right before she heard a snap of a twig behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to know who was there. She could sense him. The aura he gave off and the smell of the blood on him was unmistakable. The fear gripped her again as she turned to face Koray.

He still had his insane grin on his face, but, in the golden light of the new sun, he had lost some of the haunting feel he held in the dark. He felt more human rather than a monster of shadows. But, this did not change how dangerous he was.

Eva took a step back, but was quickly reminded that there was no ground left when her foot found only air, this only made Koray grin more. "The end of the line." He stated as he lifted his blade and started to close the distance between the two only to find a wall of water that separated the two of them.

"Leave her alone." Aqualad announced as he, lifted by a pillar of water, landed on the ground. The wall of water dropped and he took a place between Koray and Eva.

* * *

They were all in the T-ship, the four teens hadn't spoken a single word since the communicator went off. Beastboy was spacing out, looking out into the scene to his side. Trying to keep himself from looking over towards her pod. He was trying to keep his excitement down, but that was proving impossible. But, then, suddenly he broke from his thoughts and noticed what he had been looking at.

A familiar form was sitting on the wing right outside Beastboy's pod. Her long black hair was moveing calmly despite the fact that the wind were she was seated had to be all over the place, or at the very least, more violent then what was tugging at her hair and the navy gown she wore. It was the same color as Raven's cloak. Her blue eyes were focused before her, a look that was a mixed between determination and pain was on her face.

"E…va?" Gasped Beastboy, much too quiet for the girl on the other side of the glass to hear in the deafening roar of the wind, but, yet she jumped in shock and her eyes slowly turned to lock onto Beastboy's green ones. "Can you…..see me?" She asked, Beastboy able to hear in clearly despite the fact that she barely moved her lips.


	9. Goodbye

**I'm REALLY, REALLY, _REALLY_ SORRY! Honest to God, I've the worst case of writers block ever! Thought I had planned it all well enough before I started to writing it that this wouldn't happen! Ends up, I over looked a rather important detail: How to connect the ending to the rest of the story. It took over a year to finally figure it out. And then, and I couldn't even make this up if I tried, struck with inspiration, I went and turned on my computer, waited for it all to load up, opened a new file and then….my computer shut off…..and wouldn't turn back on….by the time I finally got the computer fixed, I lost the idea…..oh well, the one currently had is a lot better anyways. **

**But, thank-you to everyone who reviewed to this story! If it wasn't for those reviews, this story would have been forgotten! Thank-you!**

**Anywho, without further babble, onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Goodbye**

Eva's wide blue eyes focused on Beastboy's green ones, and Beastboy felt he couldn't look away. He wasn't even aware of when exactly his hand lifted from their place on the console to press against the glass of the pod; he only noticed it when Eva's eyes suddenly darted away from his eyes to his hand, her attention drawn by the movement. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she lifted her own hand and reached out towards him…only problem was that hers wasn't stopped by the glass…or even by Beastboy's own hand. It was then that Eva's look of shock reverted back to the pained look.

Beastboy jumped at this, he hadn't expected her hand to reach through the glass as it did. But he quickly recovered when Eva suddenly pulled her hand back and stood up on the wing.

"EVA!" Beastboy found himself screaming, now throwing himself against the glass that had separated the two of them. The T-ship suddenly veered sideways before the surprised Cyborg managed to get it back on course.

"Beastboy, what's wrong?" Robin's voice suddenly came through the headset; Beastboy looked away from Eva to respond to his leader as she turned to watch him once again from her perch at the edge of the wing.

"Don't you see her standing on the wing!" Beastboy exclaimed, attention turning back to Eva….or, where she had stood only a moment before.

"Beastboy…what are you talking about, man?" responded the slightly irritated Cyborg.

"Eva! Didn't you see her standing there!" Beastboy was getting irritated, how could he have been the only one to notice her?

"There's nobody there, Beastboy. You must have dozed off." Came Robin's dismissive response that left Beastboy with his mouth open and his eyes back on where Eva had been only moment before. He knew what he had seen was not a dream, but he didn't want to think of what it meant.

* * *

Aqualad stood firmly between the girl and the crazed man with the blade, he mind debating whether or not to call his team or Robin back. The man looked to be human, but, there was something that told Aqualad not to let his guard down. This man was dangerous; that much was clear to him, but how dangerous was still unknown.

"Who are you? And why are you after this girl?" Aqualad demanded of Koray.

Koray grinned, his crazed, evil grin. "Little Birdie, Little Birdie, so lost and so far from home. I'll kill the Stupid Fish, Little Birdie, just as I will to you."

"I asked, who are you!" Aqualad repeated, yelling it this time.

"I am Death." He responded before suddenly attacking, an attack that Aqualad barely managed to dodge. But he was grazed by the blade as Koray suddenly pivoted on his heel, sending another attack his way. Aqualad stumbled backwards a few steps, the shallow cut on his chest stung slightly, but other than that, it wasn't serious. He summoned some water from below but Koray attacked again before he could bring it up. The man moved unbelievably quick, causing Aqualad another close call, followed by another with the follow up attack.

Eva could only watch in horror as the boy who came to her aide struggled to keep out of the murderer's blade. Koray continued an onslaught of attacks, shifting one missed attack into another, then into another, then another. Some managing to graze the hero, drawing a line in red that would overflow and spill over. Each one individually were nothing, but, in combination, Aqualad was losing a lot of blood without realizing it. It wasn't until his movements were starting to get clumsy that Eva knew she had to act soon.

She did not have to wait long, Aqualad suddenly stumbled, his head feeling light as his vision danced, that was when Koray moved in for a final attack, and Eva moved in for her first. She didn't think, she just ran in and bowled into him, a move that served only to bring the crazy's one track mind back to his original target. He threw her off of him right before he hit the ground, causing her to land in a heap barely a foot away. Both of them stumbled back to their feet.

He came at her, and Eva's vision flashed as everything became darker, as if it was sunset instead of the after sunrise, and her body, cloaked in that blue cloak she'd seen in her visions, moved swiftly to dodge the attack before she found herself back in her own body. The sun still higher than the horizon and Koray stumbling to stop his charge that missed. Eva had dodged…no, she followed what her vision self had done. This was similar, and that scared her even more. She knew how that ended. But she still couldn't stop her own body as it moved to follow what happened next, she swung a kick; which Koray stopped with his forearm and caught with his other hand, the blade dropped to the ground. He grinned again and threw her.

Eva landed in a heap at the edge of the cliff, with a cry. The switching visions stopped as the memory stopped rolling. This left Eva with a very nasty headache, something that she didn't have time to worry about as she pushed to her feet to find Koray coming at her, his blade back in his hands. She had nowhere to go, as she raised her arms to try and protect herself, something she knew was futile. He was only a foot away when a noise stopped him. He looked up to find the T-Ship coming into view above the trees. Eva saw it to and smiled, she was saved. But just as that warmth of hope rose in her chest, it was replaced by pain, and her eyes moved from the Titans to Koray, who had moved suddenly in front of her. Then her eyes fell to the blade and the blood that was now staining her gown.

It was just like in movies. Time just slowed to what seemed to be an impossible speed as everything fell silent around her. Eva's body numbed the moment after the blade pierced her skin, and, after that she became only vaguely aware of it even still being there. She didn't even notice when the blade's owner took it back. She was aware, more than usually possible for a human, but her numbed mind failed to register anything. Every detail of what played out before her was captured and memorized, but never realized.

She saw her murderer before her. His face contorted in a look of gleeful accomplishment, and the ship that flew still high in the air. She saw Beastboy force open the capsule of his pod and leapt out before the ship even started its descent. She saw him taking the form of a hawk to slow his decent before reverting back to run to her. She saw Koray turn and shift his grip on his blade. She saw Starfire tackle Beastboy to the ground as Koray's blade entered the space that Beastboy's neck had been only a moment before. But it wasn't until she saw Beastboy's green eyes look up at her from the dirt, looking so full of sorrow, did she finally see what she did not see before.

She saw the ground leave her feet as she was sent over after the step back she did not even notice taking. The numbness continued as she started her own descent towards the water.

* * *

"_**EVA!"**_ Beastboy screamed, pushing Starfire off him as he raced towards the edge of the cliff after her, only to be knocked away by a kick in the gut by Koray. Beastboy gasped for the air that was painfully forced from his lungs as he dropped to his knees. He didn't even have a chance to recover before the large blade was shoved through his shin and into the ground underneath him, he let out a loud scream of pain as he turned to try and pull it out.

"Next one up." Koray grinned as his eyes fell onto Beastboy. But his gaze was broken by Starfire rapidly firing her starbolts in her despite attempt to save her friend. This was followed by Robin leaping in and aiming a fury of attacks at the dangerous murderer. While the two occupied the now pissed off man, Cyborg moved to help Beastboy.

But Beastboy paid little attention to his cybernetic friend as his eyes locked onto a figure dashing from the T-ship and towards the cliff. Even as she ran, Eva's feet made no noise. She didn't even pay heed to the battle as she dashed by the threesome fighting; she only paused at the edge of the cliff. She turned slightly to look at Beastboy over her shoulder. "Thank-you, Beastboy." She said, her voice carrying over the battle and the waves below despite the softly spoken sentence. "Please, stop him for me." She pleaded before she elegantly swan dived off the cliff.

"I…I will." Beastboy whispered in response, much to the confusion of the ignorant Cyborg.

* * *

Her eyes looked on the sunset sky as she fell, her mind falling back to the green eyes she saw. _'Was it green eyes?' _The thought cracked through the numbness her mind had taken on.

_'Was it green or blue? No, it was green. Beastboy has green eyes. Who has blue eyes? Cyborg; one brown, one red. Starfire; green. Robin...who was Robin? Bird...no, leader of the Teen Titans. Teen Titans, young heroes...why is the sky pink and gold? Gold...I remember gold eyes too. Who has blue?'_

Eva's eyes shut; the quick moving scenes around her making her already fuzzy head spin. It wasn't soon after that did she suddenly feel an encompassing pressure hit her, hitting her back briefly first before overtaking the rest of her. Her lungs released what was left of her air as her nerves suddenly awoke.

The blinding pain burned throughout her body, and she found it even more painful to move. She let in a gasp when her lungs started to burn as well, but found only water entering. Her eyes opened to see red, the sea stained in her blood and she felt the pain disappearing again as quickly as it came.

_'Red...'_ The vision of her black cloth side oozing a red liquid flashed in her mind once more. _'Blue...' _Those blue eyes came back. She remembered seeing a girl. She had to help her. She had to...black.

* * *

**There you have it! Another Chapter finished! There last chapter should be posted within a week. That I can promise you. I have already even started it.**

**And, for those of you who have read my other stories, heads up, I have edited Masquerade! Updated it, reworked it to make it better. And, to sweeten the deal, tt will now become a twoshot! That too is in the works...I just decided to finish this one first.**


	10. The End

**Chapter 10: The End**

She remembered this place…she had been here before, floating in nothingness. She liked this place and the nothingness that replaced the pain. Maybe she could just stay…

"Raven."

The numbness faded to make room for a chill throughout her body for a moment at the voice. But, that voice…it was all too familiar, but, yet, it was completely foreign to her. She was drawn to it, but the numbness drew her back to her comforting nothingness.

"Raven, Raven, you need to wake." Came that voice again.

Who was Raven? Was she Raven? Did she want to be Raven?

"Raven, they need you."

Who were _'they'_? That voice was proving insistent. Would she be left to this place of nothingness if she helped '_them_'? Alone. She was alone without this voice. Her chest suddenly tightened in fear. "I don't want to be alone…" She felt her lips move to form the words. The cold started to invade her body again; snaking it's way slowly through her skin and into her veins.

"Raven, you can't stay here. You need to remember."

Remember? Remember what? Visions flashed before her closed eyes. A metal man; half machine, half human.; he looked like he'd be scary, but the smile he was flashing her was kind and gentle. A girl was orange skin and emerald eyes that sparkled with childish joy, her face contorted in a look of pure happiness. A boy with a shocking outfit that made her think of a traffic light. His black, spiky hair and masked face complimented his determined expression that, despite his small built, demanded respect. And, then a boy with green skin, and green hair; his wide grin look like a boy that couldn't take anything seriously, but, his green eyes said the opposite. But then these joyful visions were replaced with battlefields. They flashed one right after another. These people lying, hurt. She fought the visions, she didn't want them anymore.

The visions caused her head to pound painfully, making her want to gasp for air, but her body didn't seem to respond to this need.

"Raven, you have to stop fighting them! You have to remember!" This voice was getting irritated, now.

"I don't want to…" She sounded pathetic, she knew that. But she didn't care. They hurt.

"It'll be too late soon. You're running out of time. You have too!" The voice insisted.

Slowly, she relaxed, not sure why she was listening to this voice, and, was rewarded with the pain of memories flooding back to her.

_She saw the sky. It encompassed her entire line of sight. But, then, something dark blue caught her intrest as she watched her cloak break free of her body and fly off. Raven then remembered hearing a scream right before she hit the water._

_She floated deeper and deeper as she struggled to gather strength. She had to help that girl….but her body had other plans. Even as she fought, she could feel her powers taking on a life of their own. She knew what it was, her demonic side fighting for self preservation and, it would pull her into a trance-like start, using her powers to protect her from everything around her. But if that happened she wouldn't be able to help that girl._

"_Azarath….me..metrion…zinthos." She managed weakly out, taking the form of her soul-self before she started towards the sky. But, the moment she did, she realized her mistake, she realized it just as the very barrier erected for her protection closed and kept her out. The moment it closed off her body, everything turned black. She remembered vaguly the feel of something leading her soul._

_Next thing she knew it, she was waking at the hospital._

* * *

Robin was weakening quickly, this psycho proving to be knowledgeable in fighting hand to hand. Starfire was beside him, trying desperately to help when she could. But, she lacked the hand-to-hand combat skill needed to take Koray on. And, with the man keeping as close as he was to Robin, she was never able to get a starbolt in. Even Robin knew that they had to do something soon or they would fall victim to this man as well.

A quick glance at Cyborg and Beastboy told him that Beastboy was in no condition to fight, in fact, he would need a hospital soon lest he bleed to death. And Cyborg would be able to fight, but, he was needed to try and stop Beastboy's bleeding leg. And Aqualad had barely moved. A glance told the Titan leader that he was still alive, but the blood told him that he, too, needed a hospital soon.

It would only be a quick press of the button and the other Titans would come, but, he didn't think they would make it in time. But, ducking underneath one of the wild swings dealt by the murderer, he pushed it anyways. Anything was better then nothing.

* * *

Raven slowly forced her eyes open and the pressure that encompassed her returned. She found herself deep under the water, floating in the dark deep that the sun could not reach. But her gaze was on the black sphere that had embedded itself into the side of the cliff. Inside the sphere, a young girl floated, suspended upside down. Her hair fanned around her head, frozen in their dance.

It was her body. The barrier was weakening and soon it would not hold and her body would drown.

"I can help you." Raven turned to see another girl. It was the girl she recognized from the cliff. The one whose face she had used. Eva, whom Raven had failed to protect. She floated as a ghost beside Raven's spirit in the ocean. "It's the least I can do." Eva continued.

"For what? I failed to protect you. You don't owe me anything." Raven said, turning away, unable to face the girl she failed.

"There was no way for you to protect me. That much I know. But, the fact that you still tried, risking your own soul to do it, I couldn't have asked for so much."

"I'm sorry."

"No… thank-you. Please, if you won't accept it for me, accept my help for everyone. Accept it for all the good you've done." Eva said to her, holding out her hand to Raven.

Raven looked at it, and knew that she was too weak to do it on her own. But, did she want to go back? Her eyes went to the pained look in Eva's eyes and she knew that Eva could hear her thoughts.

"It's true, it is your choice, Raven. I have been given enough power to save you. Whether that is by taking you with me, or by helping you to life is your choice."

It could all be over? All her fighting, all her pain, it could be all over? The thought itself caused a wave of joy to travel her soul. Her mind traveled back to the visions she had of her friends and of the battles. She remembered all the pain she held and all the pain she caused. Her hand lifted and hesitated for a moment before it took Eva's. Her choice had been made.

Robin took a blow to the gut and was sent tumbling into the tiring Starfire. Robin couldn't find the strength left to get up. They fought Koray as long as they could, and he knew any minute now Titans East would show, but he couldn't keep it up anymore.

Koray stood over the fallen duo and drew a hidden dagger and raised it to finish them. Cyborg moved from his spot several yards away, his mind only telling him stop this man. But, even as he pushed his body to it's limit and then some, trying to make it, the knife made its move, and he knew he wouldn't.

But then the blade stopped inches away from Robin's heart, the blade, all the way up to Koray's elbow was encased in a dark energy. Koray paled. "No…you're dead…" Cyborg's mind went blank as he slowly turned around.

Raven floated above the cliff side, her hands glowing with her dark powers and her eyes white and narrowed in fury. Her pale body even paler and dripping with water from the sea. Her normal cloak was gone and her leotard had a huge hole in the side where the Titan could see a scar forming from where the blade must have pierced her.

_Raven gripped Eva's hand, her decision made, bringing a smile to Eva's face._

"_Live for me, Raven."_

Her hands lifted and Koray found his feet several inches off the ground. "NO! I KILLED THE LITTLE BIRDIE!" He screamed, his unstable mind not able to comprehend this turn.

"You're wrong." She said, her voice even, but her anger could be heard. She sent him flying into a tree, hitting it with enough force to shatter the two foot thick tree. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

Raven slowly brought herself back to the ground before she collapsed herself. Her body was covered in sweat mixed with the water that still dripped from her body. She was exhausted. Cyborg moved to check on her before he suddenly saw movement to his side.

Despite the pain he felt from the blow, Koray forced himself to his feet. Blood spilled from his mouth and the looks in his eyes made it clear that he had crossed the path to complete lose of sanity. His only thought was to kill every one. The moment he made a dash for Raven, Cyborg grabbed the weak girl and pulled her out of the way.

Koray tried to stop, he used the moment to turn his body on the ball of his foot, but it was too late. What little ground that held his foot up at the edge of the cliff gave way and sent him into the water below.

* * *

A week later, and Koray's body finally was found. By then, Raven had regained most of her strength and Beastboy had finally been released from the hospital.

They proved his death the day before Eva's and her mother's funeral. It was there that Raven finally told the story of Eva's death for everyone to hear.

"I wasn't able to save her. And I won't say that I really even knew her. So, there really is no reason that I should be the one up here." Raven started, standing at the podium in front of a crowd of people whom she really didn't know. Her body was dressed in a long sleeve, simple black dress that hung to her mid-thighs. She held tight to her prepared speech, but found a new realization dawning on her as she spoke. "But, it is the least I can do for the girl who saved me, something I was never able to thank her for. She was the one who pulled my soul into her body." She said, pausing as this new fact came to her mind.

She had remembered that when everything went black after she was disconnected from her body, she felt something pulling at her. Now she remembered a voice telling her that she needed to wake up. Eva's voice.

"She pulled my soul into her body when I was unable to return to my own. Then, she even helped me later to remember myself, and that was before she helped me back to my own body. Without her, I wouldn't be here. Thank-you, Eva."

Raven paused to gather herself, the guilt and sorrow eating at her control.

"And then, Anna took me in. She was there for me when I wasn't able to remember myself. She took care of me like her own daughter, but, somehow, I know she knew I wasn't." Raven fought hard, but she wasn't able to stop the tears from now falling. "Yet, to repay her for her kindness, I let her get killed. A death that was my fault as well. I should have been able to protect her…I shouldn't have even been there. I'm sorry! I'm sorry to everyone! I'm sorry for my failure."

Beastboy watched Raven slowly break down from the guilt from his place in the back. His hands gripped the black fabric of the tux he wore. It was his fault that this happened, and he knew it. He was the one who was annoying Raven when she left. If he had just left her alone, she never would have left and Koray would have never come after her.

He thoughts snapped back when he realized there was a hand on his own. He followed the glowing hand to its owner. Eva was smiling at him, her dark hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, covering the simple white gown that she now wore.

" Thank-you, Beastboy. Thank-you for everything you've done for me."

"You shouldn't thank me. It's all my fault you're….you're dead." He managed out.

"It's not your fault; it's not anyone's fault but Koray's."

"You're just saying that."

"Why would I?" She asked him, causing him to falter. "Beastboy, will you do me a favor?"

"Y-yes?"

"Take care of her. She needs a friend right now." She said before she disappeared.

"I-I will." He whispered to the empty air, his lips curving in a small smile as a weight felt like it lifted off his shoulder.

"Thank-you, Eva."

* * *

_**That's it. That's the end. I'm sorry for the long wait! Even now, the only readers I think I have are my new ones, but, that's okay with me. I'm sorry to those who waited the almost two year it took me to finish this story! I'm not too found of the end…..I might do some more later but for now, I feel it ends it without anyone feeling cheated….right?**_


End file.
